


Tomorrow is This Morning Again

by IncorrectEcho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Innuendo, M/M, Mortality, Multi, Seteth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectEcho/pseuds/IncorrectEcho
Summary: The war has been over for a while now. She was working in a bridal shop in Enbarr’s streets, until her boyfriend kicked her out in one of those crushing scenes. All the way to the monastery, to Seteth’s door. He saw more. She had style, she had flair, she was there. That’s how she became Flayn’s nanny, but forces conspire to give her a promotion.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Cyril/Ingrid, Manuela Casagranda/Seteth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Tomorrow is This Morning Again

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a riff on the tv show “The Nanny”, since I think that Manuela Casagranda and Fran Fine are the same person (the same goes for Mr. Sheffield and Seteth.)

“Bro, can you please pass me the glue?” Flayn’s voice echoed through Garreg Mach.  
“Now Flayn, I know we are related in the fraternal sense” Seteth raised his voice for the last two words to confirm to the outside world that they were indeed, brother and sister, “but you do not have to call me “bro”. It upsets me. Who even learned you such colloquial language?” he said while he passed the glue to his dear daughter.

The culprit soon announced herself as her voice broke the atmosphere. “Maaaaan that was boring. The teacher would not stop blathering! Armor this, magic that. Does that woman know no boundaries?”  
“Manuela, if you have problems with the lecturer’s techniques, this is something to discuss face to face.” Seteth said with a sly smile on his face.  
Manuela groaned. “Fine, I’ll have a very stern talk in the mirror tonight.”

It’s been eight years since Rhea died at the apex of the Imperial War. While the Empire was defeated, salvation came too late for the archbishop, who breathed her last breath in a draconic rampage. Garreg Mach since then has reopened as the vessel of Sothis took the position that had long belonged to Seteth’s dearest friend. Seteth himself had reclused himself behind a wall of paperwork after having suffered the loss of his lifelong companion. 

Manuela, meanwhile, left Garreg Mach after the war, setting up camp in Enbarr where she brought her flair and compassion to the people that have suffered from the storm of war, setting up a bridal shop to show that hope and love thrived after the fog of war had lifted. Lots of couples entrenched by violence declared their love once peace descended on their city once again and married, so the business was renowned througout the land. As keen as Manuela’s sense of business was, her romantic savviness was of poor quality, which led to her then-boyfriend to kick her out of the business that was once her pride and joy. And so she returned to Garreg Mach three years ago. Seteth, tasked with the rebuild of Garreg Mach, needed someone to look after Flayn during the times he would be unavailible and Manuela was one of the only people he trusted enough to care for his daughter. 

“Now Flayn, what are you making darling?” Manuela asked, not knowing what the cacophony of colors was supposed to represent.  
“I am helping Father with his book of fables. Look, I made a fish, Manuela. It is my favorite animal.”  
Manuela nodded. “Definitely. Put them on bread, some onions, cheese. Not to mention some..” Manuela stopped herself as Seteth glared at her impeding mention of alcohol “and...ah look at me I’m getting all hungry already.” Manuela laughed.  
Cyril walked by. “Good day Seteth, I see you are working well on your fable collection. Maybe you can ask Manuela for some inspiration? Every interaction she ever had with a man is a fable.” 

Cyril and Seteth grew ever closer in the years after the war as they grieved the loss of Rhea together. While he put up a front of being in control as they essentially run Garreg Mach together as partners, Seteth had all but closed himself off from the outside world. Cyril was the only one that could get through to him with his bluntness and dedication to his friend. When he heard Seteth intended to write children’s fables, Cyril thought he had truly lost his friend to grief’s delusions, but Seteth pulled through and now his fables and parables are a succesful part of Garreg Mach’s new brand and its Academy’s education material.

Another person knocked on the door. “I wonder if people have ever eaten rotten fish and regretted it” Flayn pondered. The door opened.  
“Why don’t you ask her ex?” Cyril said as the guest walked in.  
“Good afternoon Ingrid!” Seteth said, throwing another purity glare at Cyril, who shrugged mischievously.

Ingrid has been appointed as envoy between the Church and Faerghus and was one of Seteth’s most trusted business partners throughout the fall-out of the war and one of the prime targets of Cyril’s blunt honesty, which throughout the years had evolved into a rebellious wit. Luckily, Ingrid had a fair share of repartee as well.

“Ah, you know what they say Cyril. Attending the Officers Academy means any door can open for you. But...you took it a bit literally.” Ingrid said in a loud cackle.  
“Yes of course Ingrid. I remember my time at the Officers Academy well. I especially remember wyvern training. The trick is to spread your legs as wide as possible, in order not to tick off the beast. I take it you’re taking that advice in mind.” Cyril said.  
Seteth nodded. It was indeed elementary in a wyvern’s taming not to hang the legs in the area that the wings occupy.  
“I’ve learned to use the strap.” Ingrid beamed.  
Seteth beamed with joy as well. It was masterful to see his students thrive so well when it comes to taming wyverns, for the proper use of the iron garnment around the thighs to control the wyvern in a sedentary position was an advanced technique.  
“Becoming a true peg knight.” she added.

“Taming foul and fork-tongued wyverns aside..” Ingrid continued the conversation.  
“Oh, I didn’t notice you put on make-up today.” Cyril said as he went outside.  
Ingrid sighed and continued “I’ve come here to ask you something. House Blaiddyd and its knights are tasked with the arrangement of a cultural event in Gideon, in old Kingdom territory, in order to propagate peace between the old Kingdom territories and the Former Empire Province. Considering the role Garreg Mach has played in the history of the Kingdom and your vast knowledge of the history of the Church, I was wondering of the two of us could go on a weekend trip together. Crash at a nice inn, y’know, getting to know the history we..eeh..the Kingdom and the Church share. Do up some culture, visit some cute markets, eat at all the greatest restaurants. It’ll be fun, just the two of us!” she said as she slid her fingers over the table in an attempt to look attractive.

Seteth frowned. This was quite the unusual request. “I am sorry to disappoint you Ingrid, but I am afraid I need your presence somewhere else. You see, there are so-“  
“Oh and before you say no I already booked everything for the two of us.” Ingrid said before Seteth could shoot down a business-romantic weekend with her. “It is of the utmost importance that you know that everything has been booked for two and you cannot cancel any of it. It’s for coming weekend, actually. And again, no cancellations possible.”

“Don’t worry Ingrid, I bet Manuela can take care of it.” Cyril said as he came back with a tray of tea. Ingrid beamed at the prospect of her dream weekend living again. “Oh Manuela that means so much to me.” Ingrid replied, shaking the hand of Manuela.  
Manuela wasn’t as sure. “Now I’m not sure I can...”  
Cyril interrupted “spend a weekend in the Kingdom so Ingrid can get to her business?”  
“Now I th-“ Ingrid tried to get her plan back on track.  
Seteth mused out loud. “Now Cyril, are you sure that Manuela is fit for the task?”  
Ingrid nodded frantically. “Yes, exactly. This is an important unity mission, Seteth, and I’m not sure whether s-“  
“Manuela is culturally versed enough?” Cyril once again interrupted. “She might pass out from the drinks but I think Manuela is the most qualified person in the room to organize such a cultural thing.”

Seteth beamed with joy. “That sounds wonderful, Cyril, you’re a genius.”  
Ingrid protested once more. “But what about little..” Ingrid said as she pointed at Flayn, whose name she couldn’t remember. “You know...your sister. You can’t leave that little, what, seven year old alone? Is she even seven? She’s got teeth, so that’s something right?” Ingrid looked back to Seteth and nervously sprung back into place. “I know how kids work.”

“Flayn is at the Officers Academy this entire weekend, so she should be under the care of Professor Hanneman.” Seteth assured her.  
“And I have no seminars scheduled to give, so I’m obviously availible.” Manuela added.  
“You really like having the day off, do you?” Flayn said while drinking her tea.  
“Oh, that’s true darling, Means I can spend time with my favorite people.” she smiled dreamily. “All of those handsome knights from my romance novel...But why are you asking this?”

Flayn smiled. “Well, cause every time you see a man, you also say that you are availible! You must really like having the day off if you tell so many people.”  
Manuela patted her head. “I really do honey.” 

“I will send the schedule your way Seteth.” Ingrid sighed while she bowed out. “Now, what is my next assignment?” she asked.  
“Ah yes” Seteth answered her question. “It is Carreer Day at the Officers Academy. I’d like you to attend considering you graduated at this school. I wasn’t sure at first, but you said you are so good with children, I’m sure your expertise as alumni will come in handy.”

“Yes, I’m sure the kids want a refresher on what a demonic beast looks like.” Cyril said as he chewed on a fish cracker.  
“Actually, Cyril, I have signed you up too. I’m sure the children want to know what the chamberlain of Garreg Mach has to say about his time at the Officers Academy.” Seteth continued. 

“I’d be happy to sir. I’ll be happy to teach these kids about the importance of healthy work balances and the best way to backstab a friend.” Cyril said with a playful salt in his voice. “Especially if that friend had plans for this weekend.” he said as he went on to slurp his tea as loud as possible.  
Ingrid slapped him on the shoulder. “Guess we’ll be suffering together.” she said as they both resigned themselves to their fate.  
“I’m sorry, but your first words on a date won’t be of much use here.”

Manuela stood up from her chair as she put down her cup. “I guess I should get packing then. You know, the basics. Drinks, coat, food, drinks. That sort of thing.” she said as she headed out.  
Seteth called her back. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he said in a stern voice.  
“Underwear? On a Saturday?” she asked as she turned around with the door in her hand.  
Seteth sighed. “No, I meant that this isn’t a trip for fun. Miss Galatea sent us on purely business-related reasons, and I’d hate to dash your hope that this was a vacation or a similar getaway. We will keep ourselves to Ingrid’s planning.” he said. “And since this trip is on company time..”

“I’ll bring underwear.” Manuela said as she went to her room.

Seteth turned to Flayn, giving her an extra fish cracker. “Please make sure Manuela packs properly,” he said as Flayn sprinted out with fish in her mouth, almost on all fours. Seteth got up as well, ready to pack himself.  
Manuela was razing through her closet as Flayn came in. “Oh hi Flayn, how are you doing sweetie?” she asked as she hid a knife in her boots. The war might’ve left, but violence never did. It just went on in secret.  
“It appears it is finally happening.” Flayn said with an ethereal tinge in her voice, still gobbling up her fish. Manuela chuckled nervously. “What’s happening, treasure-mine?”  
Flayn twirled with her hair. “It seems you and my father may finally become romantically entwined like we all waited for.” she said with her usual childish glee. Manuela was quite taken aback by the sudden interest in her love life, and by Flayn of all people.  
“Look, I’m not getting my hopes up.” Manuela said in an awkward chuckle. Time has not been kind to her and she was nearing a certain age. Flayn looked up in delight.  
“So you like him!” she said in a bit too enthusiastic gotcha tone. Manuela panicked and started to nervously shush her with random gestures. “Cyril thinks you’re perfect together.” Flayn continued, in which Manuela let out a muffled scream.

Manuela regained her composure and sat down on her bed, and gestured Flayn to come sit next to her. “Look honey.” Manuela said as she looked Flayn in the eye. “I like your father, he’s very handsome and a good and caring person.” she said. “Look at how much he cares for you, he truly is a saint.” 

Flayn’s eyes shot open. Manuela pulled her closer. “And even though I like him, I would never do anything to upset you or put our bond on the line. I like you too much for that.” she said as she brushed through Flayn’s hair. “I’m your friend first and foremost, you know that right? No silly boy is ever gonna change that.” Manuela said as she hugged Flayn. “So if you don’t like me going out with your dad, I’m blowing this whole thing off.” she said as she gestured a cross with her arms.

Flayn smiled and giggled. “You really are as silly as my father, are you?” she said, wiping away a tear from Manuela’s affirming speech. Manuela jumped back with a raised finger. “Am not.” she said in a playful voice. Flayn retorted. “Father obviously likes you too and you are the person most akin to a mother to me I have had in years. I would love for you to get together. You are so good for father and me. Nothing would honor me more than to call you my family.” she said while reaching for a hug. 

Manuela packed her best dresses, the ones neither appropriate for her age nor the situation, from her closet as Flayn hugged her. “Then let’s do this.” she said while pinking away a tear herself. Flayn enthusiastically went through Manuela’s closet as well, but Manuela quickly turned her around. “I’m sorry treasure, this one’s for the pros.” she said, concerned of the crossover between Flayn’s age and the age rating of Manuela’s heap of stuff she put in the confines of the closet.  
Flayn hestitated and then nodded as she looked at the pile of exams, clothes and food that formed the closet’s contents. “Okay, see you later.” she said as she went downstairs. 

That saturday, Manuela woke up uncharacteristically early. “Morning everybody” she said as she entered the dining hall and took a bottle from the rack.  
“You’re gonna drink in the morning?” Seteth asked her with a concerned look on his face.  
“Oh no, this is just a little bit extra for the tea, don’t worry.” she said as she poured herself a full glass from the bottle.  
“Shall I put on the kettle for your special recipe?” Seteth said as he got up from the table.  
Manuela stopped him. “The tea is silent.” she said as she raised her glass. “Cheers.”  
Seteth made a quick prayer to the goddess. “Manuela, are you going to be this way on our trip too?” he asked.  
“What? Charming and beautiful? I hope I can manage.” she said as she whisked down half of her jetlagged night cap.  
“Never mind, I’m glad you are awake at this hour. We have to leave soon.” Manuela reached for bread and the slice of cheese on the table.

She turned to Flayn. “Now, what do you do when Hanneman collapses on the floor?” she said with her finger raised.  
“Wait five seconds before reviving him, then yell ‘five-second rule’!.” Flayn nodded.  
“Good girl” Manuela said, munching down a sandwich while putting on her right shoe.

“Morning everyone.” Cyril said as he came in and made a cup of tea for himself.  
“Cyril, you’re forgetting something.” Manuela said to him, mouth still full from her sandwich.  
“I’m the chamberlain, not the butler and I am most certainly not your butler. Now let me have my breakfast in peace.” Cyril said as he put together a sandwich for himself.  
“No, I meant this.” she said as she rolled the bottle over to Cyril. “If you drip it in you won’t get drunk. I dripped in half of the bottle in my tea to make sure.” she said as Cyril nodded and took her advice.

Ingrid came in later. “I feel absolutely terrible.” she said as she pressed her hand against her head.  
Cyril jumped up to comfort her. “Aww, and I thought your outfit wasn’t matching with anything.” he said as he passed her a cup of tea.  
Ingrid held her hand against the cup to stop it from entering the palm of her hand. “I’ve had breakfast at home.” she said as she took five slices of bread from the table before walking to the kitchen and putting three slabs of meat in a pan to bake, munching through the bread as she waited for the meat to be done. 

“Take care Flayn.” Seteth said as he stepped out of the dining hall. “Shall I accompany you to your class?” he asked.  
“Yes brother, for the trip is long and the dangers immeasureable. I’m not sure if I can step outside and take...” Flayn looked outside and counted in her head as she looked at the classroom of the Officers Academy within her view. “twenty steps. Mayhaps even twenty-five, Seiros-forbid.” she said with an overdramatic sigh in her voice, while trying to stop herself from giggling.

Manuela sticked her thumbs up to Flayn’s succesful attempt at sarcasm, before taking Seteth by the arm. “I suppose you are old enough to take up that intense journey for yourself now.” Seteth replied with the same giggle-sigh in his voice, for he has learned the act of sarcasm from Manuela as well. 

“Ah, finally the pig’s ready.” Ingrid said putting the meat on her plate.  
“I’m glad you’re done preparing yourself.” Cyril said as he stood up to go. Ingrid scrambled together a few meat sandwiches and stuffed them in her pockets. The bell rang. The day was ready to begin.

“Welcome everyone!” Hanneman said to the Officers Academy class of 1193. The house system was upheaved in the rebuild of the Academy, allowing nobles from all regions of the United Kingdom of Fódlan to share the same class sessions. Since the school remained highly-exclusive, classroom size was not an issue. Not many citizens could pay for the tuition in the years after the war. Even though Hanneman was old, he could manage quite well with the help of Professor Hevring and Professor Dominic. “Today we have very special guests for our very own Carreer Day. Some of the most prestigious nobles on this continent have graduated at this very school! The Officers Academy has long been home to the cream of the crop of Fódlan’s governors, knights, researchers and mercenaries, having a long, long list of notable alumni. Today, we are pleased to introduce some of them. Please applaud for Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Cyril Chamberlain, Lysithea von Ordelia, Merce-.”

“You...named yourself after your job?” Ingrid laughed.  
“Shut up Brandl.” Cyril said without any hint of irony in his voice.  
“Fair.” Ingrid pouted as they walked to the front of the class. 

Manuela opened the door of the inn she and Seteth would be staying in. The reception hall, adorned with knightly emblems and visors, welcomed them in an impressive grandeur. The inn felt like a dining hall where the knights of old would gather. The hardwood interior gave it a robust but ancient charm. Chivarly has never left the territories of Faerghus, but this was a straight up return to the era of King Loog. Manuela looked at the paintings on the staircase leading to the bedrooms.  
“Dibs.” she pointed at one of the knights portrayed on the wall.  
“Manuela you cannot take the painting home. That is property of the inn.” Seteth shushed her as she stroked the chin of the knight.  
“Oh, don’t listen to him he’s always that grumpy.” Manuela whispered to the knight, before quickly springing back into place once she heard footsteps.

“Welcome to the Mockingbird, what can I do for you?” a voice said, coming from the stairs in anticipation of the footsteps. “Sorry for the inconvencience, I had business to attend to..” he said before looking next to him to take a look at the couple. “Residents of Garreg Mach, good day!” he said, having remembered the location on the registration form. In a more unexpected twist, he came face to face with not just any guests.  
“O-oh- hello! I can’t believe it’s you! Do you recognize me?” the man said. A small beard and mustache hid his face, but the freckled nose and sky-blue hair made it unmistakable.  
“Mister Ubert, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Manuela said as she winked to the gentleman in front of him.  
“Good to see you Ashe. You have grown! What an exquisite place.” Seteth looked around the building.  
“Thanks! I guess my love for knights never left me.” he said as he led his new guests for a tour through the chandelier-lit dining hall at the end of the reception hall. “In fact, I’m afraid all those knight stories at the monastery only made it worse.” Ashe joked, pointing out all of the historical relics spread throughout the halls. 

“Again, apologies that I couldn’t make it to Carreer Day.” Ashe replied profusely.  
“Not to worry Ashe, you had guests to take care of today.” Manuela affirmed him.  
“It is impressive how you run this establishment by your own. I absolutely cannot blame you for focussing on your business.” Seteth added.  
“W-“ Ashe started, but was soon interrupted by someone sneaking up on him in the hallway.

“I can’t believe you’re taking sole credit for our inn, Nightingale.” the man said as he gave Ashe a teasing kiss on the cheek.  
“You’re right. I couldn’t do it without my husband.” Ashe said as he rubbed the lipstick off his cheek.  
“I don’t believe I had the pleasure of meeting you yet. My name’s Manuela Casagranda and this is Seteth...”  
“Realman.” Seteth added his definitely real last name.  
“I see..” the man with the waving purple hair mused. “The name’s Yuri Ubert.” Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Yuri politely shook the hand of the Garreg Mach residents, relishing in the fact he was not recognized yet. He changed his last name to match his husband’s to leave behind his old live, starting anew in his robin-hood chivarly with the inn. Most of the extra income the inn makes, either through regular revenue or fund-raising events, goes to the poor, and the inn itself has several rooms dedicated to helping the local community, ranging from an infirmary to hidden safe rooms for the oppressed. An extension of Abyss, right in Gaspard territory in the center of the continent.

“What inspired you to even open an inn?” Manuela asked, looking at the couple to look who would speak first.  
It was Yuri. “Just the dream of two men to have something to call their own that gives back to the community. Actually, Ingrid gave me the idea. She told me my cooking saved her! I don’t think she was serious, but hey, any person that feels saved is a good deed in my book. Lots of poor kids around here, most of them lost their parents in the war. We give them a job, food and a place to sleep. Nobles love the initiative and we get to help those in need.” Yuri spoke, careful to hide the less lawful good parts of the complex.

Ashe nodded. “As a knight I realized I could only help myself and nobles. As an innkeeper, I get to help children like me.” he said.  
“Plus, we’re quite famous, we’re practically nobility on our own.” Yuri added, comfortable in his popularity.  
Ashe ruffled the hair of his husband, chuckling at his forwardness. “We got our own court right here, I suppose. In that sense, I get to continue Lonato’s legacy.” 

Seteth and Manuela looked around. “I don’t think you have much competition, this is the neatest inn I’ve ever seen.” Manuela said. Ashe blushed and Yuri bowed.  
“You should visit the inn Dedue and Raphael run in Kleimann. Their expertise on merchant business is astounding and their Duscur art is great. Leonie’s there plenty too, not sure what she’s up to for the rest nowadays. Raphael knows how to make his booze.” Ashe said enthusiastically. “In that regard, we are but amateurs.” he said.  
“Sorry Manuela.” Yuri snarked.  
“Not to worry Mr Ubert.” Manuela slapped her bag. “I came prepared. Funny how Ingrid put this all in motion. You know she’s a knight for House Blay...Blah...Blatherskite nowadays!”

Ashe nodded enthusiastically. “So I’ve heard. I wonder where her job brings her. I’m happy for her.”

At the Officer’s Academy, Ingrid spoke for Flayn’s class. “Hello children. I am Ingrid. I am a knight.” she started, wondering when this would be over. A knight has to make sacrifices for the greater good, she thought to herself. “Now, being a knight isn’t just about wielding a weapon or doing your duty, it’s about building a relationship with your liege. The knight code of honor requires honesty, dilligence and trust. Not just to yourself, not just to others, but to your liege and everyone that your works brings you in contact with. You want to be reliable. You have to be. This goes on the battlefield, but on your mundane dayduties as well.”

Ingrid sighed.

“These duties can be boring, but they are essential in rebuilding the world you know. So even though your homework can be demotivating and group activities can be awkward, they are key in providing you with contacts, friendships and relationships for life. Both professionally and personally and in the case of knights, these two overlap. I myself am a knight at the house of the old prince Dimitri, but I serve as envoy for Garreg Mach as well, so you could consider my situation as special, having two lieges and serving two institutions.” 

A hand squirmed itself through the audience. “If you want to pee you have to ask Professor Hanneman I think.” Ingrid said in all her knowledge of children.

Professor Dominic spoke up on behalf of the child. “Ingrid, I think Khalid wants to ask a question.” she said while looking at the kid. The lad was named after the crown prince of Almyra. Not much was known about the land in Fódlan’s collective memory, but the biggest names became part of the curriculum of the Academy. 

Khalid nodded. “Have you ever fallen in love with your professional contacts? It seems professional life and personal life are pretty close-knit. You spend the lion’s share of your time together and share lives. You share time, you share homes and share contacts. Eventually, you get a bond deeper than friendship, don’t you think? You understand eachother, can decipher eachothers deepest wishes with just a look and a nod. Whatever the other says, you know what he means. You judge eachother, you build trust and you know that you always got eachothers backs. You feel comfortable when he’s around. You might be loyal to him for your job, but he is loyal to you because he knows you and sees you as his stalwart ally in even your daily life.”

Ingrid sighed. “See, this is a common misconception. My job is actually nothing like the romantic chivalrous tales you read. I’m here for communication between two regions, not the communication of the heart with the...other heart.” Ingrid finished her metaphor. 

“So your professional relationships have not translated to a personal relationship in that way?” Khalid continued.

“No.” Ingrid replied curt. “Any other questions?” she continued. Silence. Professor Dominic started to clap, waking up Professor Hevring. Ingrid walked to the back of the classroom.  
“I wonder how your speech goes Ingrid.” Linhardt gave a thumbs up. Annette and Ingrid nodded at eachother.  
“Lysithea, please come forward to tell us about your work about Crestology.” Hanneman continued to keep the day rolling.

“And that’s the end of the tour of the Mockingbird Inn. Enjoy your stay and I hope our Garland Suite is to your tastes.” The suite was adorned with tapestry, telling the greatest stories of chivalry. “Ignatz helped with most of it. Not directly, the man is too busy for that. But this style is inspired by his latest works. I bet in a few years you will see this all over Fódlan.” Ashe ended on a hopeful note.

“What a lovely room.” Manuela smiled politely. “It feels so modern. Most art made was made in the time of saints and legendary knights. Ignatz really captured these old values, but in a way we all relate to. We’ve all fought in that war..” she analysed the artwork on the room.  
“As if we are the saints of our time.” Seteth mused as he chuckled to himself. The world never ceased to amaze him, especially the world that had Manuela Casagranda in it.  
“Guess it’s time to pack for Gideon.” Seteth nodded as he looked around the room. “Thanks for the tour Mr. and Mr. Ubert.” Manuela nodded as she took her most important belongings from her bag.

“Oh, before I forget to ask, how’s my brother?” Ashe asked, looking at Seteth.  
“Cyril is fine.” Seteth nodded politely. Manuela looked confused, working out the...differences between the supposed siblings. “He’s at Carreer Day right now explaining his job to the current attendants of the Officers Academy.” Seteth said.  
“And I’m sure he’s doing great.” Manuela added.

“And now, for our next guest.” Hanneman said as he thanked Lysithea for her presentation on being an advanced student on Crestology. A title that Lysithea despised as it implied she was of student age, although she took great pride in the work that allowed her to even live up to that age, as her professor succesfully removed her second crest. “The chamberlain of Garreg Mach, Cyril!”  
The crowd applauded.

“Hello everybody. The name’s Cyril and I am the chamberlain of Garreg Mach and have attended the Officers Academy in 1190, four years ago. I have put my life in service of the church. Ever since I was a child and taken in by the church of Seiros, I’ve spent my life trying to repay the debt, but the Officers Academy kept giving. A family, being adopted by Shamir Nevrand, who later married her colleague in the Knights of Seiros, Catherine, who adopted Ashe Ubert in her turn. It’s a weird family structure, I know, but my brother is my best friend and I’m so happy with him. I also found guidance and friendship in Seteth, who saw my gratitude for the monastery overflowing. But he gave more. He gave me the life-changing advice to do what I want. Explore my talent. And that made me wonder, what was my talent? I have fought in the war, and both of my parents are knights. Shamir once described me as a harrier. Weaving in and out, firing rapidly with my bow and arrow. Being a chamberlain, it’s not that much different. Weaving in and out, having lots of different jobs at once, overseeing the practical day-to-day business.  
But my greatest accomplishments were pretty much cleaning up messes. You’ve seen how Seteth changed.” The crowd laughed. “Still working on Manuela.” Another laugh from the crowd. “But there’s still a lot of work to do, still a lot of mess left.” Ingrid braced herself for an incoming blow and buried her face in her palms. What dehumanizing comment would come next? A comparison with a demonic beast? A war flashback to Those Who Slither In The Dark? How there’s one bigger ruin than the Garreg Mach destroyed by The Immaculate One’s flailing corpse, being Ingrid Brandl Galatea? 

A question interrupted the coming onslaught as Khalid raised his hand again. “Yes, Khalid?” Cyril said.  
“You seem real busy with your job.” he started.  
“It’s cause I am, in fact, quite busy with my job Khalid.” he replied, ready to continue to talk about the challenges Garreg Mach faces.  
Khalid raised his hand again. “Why?” he asked when given permission to speak.  
Cyril became increasingly annoyed. “Because the monastery doesn’t build itself. We do not all possess powers of witchcraft.” he said while gesturing vaguely at Ingrid, who glared back with an intensity that would kill Cyril if she actually possessed powers.  
“Sure.” Khalid finished his point. “But isn’t there anyone you trust around these parts to do jobs for you? It seems like you don’t allow others to enter your work life and keep them away with the excuse that you’re busy. I’m sure you could make a great head of Garreg Mach if you didn’t shield away yourself so much.”  
Cyril sighed. “I’m happy our funds are going to the education of bright minds like yours, Khalid.” he said as he ended his speech with the following words. “I would continue, but I’m told to take it easy so I refuse to answer questions. I am, after all, personally responsible for every dusty corner of this building.” he said with a seething bitterness.

A confused applause followed. Hanneman announced the next guest. “The clergy of Garreg Mach is happy to introduce their latest sister, Mercedes von Matritz!”

Meanwhile, Manuela and Seteth arrived at their destination.  
“So this is Gideon.” Manuela said, looking around the small but lively town in the north of Gaspard territory. Seteth smiled.  
“Yes, many interesting stories go around about this place. They say Saint Cichol himself took a stroll around this town, helping those in need.” He pointed at the church that towered above the rest of the buildings. “They named that church after him for his deeds.”  
“Oh, a true celebrity then. I’ve been in opera for quite a few years, but I don’t think anything was named after me.” Manuela sulked. “Nothing that doesn’t feature alcohol in some ways, at least. Well, there is one thing, but that’d bump up the age rating of this conversation by quite a bit.” Manuela kept rambling.  
Seteth looked at the map Ingrid had given him. “We should arrive at the market at any moment.” Seteth said. Manuela rolled her eyes at Seteth’s navigational skills. She’d been in plenty of cities and considering the city planning of the average Kingdom town, the market was always next to the church. Manuela waited next to Seteth, taking in the view, the sounds of a chatty town and the smells.  
Meanwhile, Seteth looked at the map. “No wait, I think that..” Seteth mused while looking sternly at the map, then haphazardly looking around the town. “Now wait a minute.” he said while pointing at the church while tracing random shapes on the map.

Manuela trusted her instincts. If the apothecary was there, then it would be logical that the market would be close, which the faint smell of meat confirmed. And of course she heard the water fountain to the east, because if the market in the north sold no fish then what she had heard to the east couldn’t be a river. Manuela randomly brushed past her thighs. The last time she had to use her...instincts like this was at a time the towns weren’t so peaceful. And that was before wartime. But she decided there would be no use for a dagger this time. For the first time in forever, she was with a man.  
“Now that....yes, so the church..wait no the market.” Seteth kept staring at the map. Manuela looked around one more time and grabbed Seteth’s hand, dragging him through the streets. One to the left, then the next one to the right and then another one to the right. That alley’s probably a shortcut and finally..

“The market.” Manuela gloated her street smarts in front of Seteth.  
“Yes. I guess it is. Manuela you are my savior. But you knew that.” Seteth beamed.   
“It wouldn’t hurt to hear it once in a while.” Manuela continued in a playful tone.  
The market was brimming with life. Not only was it where salesmen would come to sell their ware, it is also where people came together to chat, enjoying the old city centre and look for entertainment. Gideon’s townsfolk, for example, were mesmerized by a visit of the famed clown duo, the Pinelli Siblings, whose choreography combined rivetting sword play with physical comedy.  
Manuela looked through the crowds and the various markets as her eyes met a stand with various beads and other artisan crafts. “Hey Seteth, isn’t that just the sweetest market over there? I bet Flayn would love some new beads.” Manuela said as she pointed to the stand across the market.

“Are you sure that is good quality material? It seems a better inspection is in order, and there’s another crafts stand over there.” Seteth pointed to the other side of the market.   
“Yes, but that stand over there is next to the boardgame stand. Meaning that the beads over there are toys. Meanwhile, my stand is next to the clothing stand, and judging by the purple used, it’s an expensive boutique. Not something any stand can dare to challenge.” Manuela carefully pointed out.

“I stand corrected, your knowledge astounds me once again.” Seteth nodded.   
“Thank you. One doesn’t survive the opera company, or Enbarr for that matter, with lackluster equipment.” Manuela bowed in graditude. “Of course, the sign above the stand says a lot too.”

Seteth squinted. “Oh my...I know that Crest. Could it be...” he uttered.   
“Only one way to find out.” Manuela said as she strutted towards the mart.  
“Hello, welcome to Valentine’s Arts and Crafts, how can I help you?” a familiar face said, her signature hair weaving from her face as she playfully winked at her customers.   
“Good day Anna.” Manuela nodded.   
“Seems like my reputation precedes me.” Anna said.   
Seteth jumped in. “Hello Anna, how are you doing today?” he said with the best intentions.   
Anna blinked. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” she wondered as she tilted her head to get a good look at her customers. “Just messin with ya Seteth! To be fair, I needed some time to recognize you, especially with Manuela and you together! I’m always glad to help a couple!” Anna said as she showed off her jewel collection. All sorts of craft materials, ranging from crimson red to verdant green. Seteth went through the batch to handpick the best himself.  
“Now, credit where credit’s due, these aren’t mine. They’re selected by the best students of the Goneril Artisan Academy. Hilda asked me personally to handle her finances and I get a good chunk of the cut, so I’m doing my best for her! Y’know that girl’s got some serious talent for leadership management, she even recruited von Varley’s kiddo as teacher!”

“Leave it to Hilda to find the best people for the job.” Seteth smiled.   
“I don’t think she’s ever done her own homework.” Manuela said, reminiscing of her time as Golden Deer teacher.   
Seteth made a final selection of artisan objects. “So how did she pass then?” Seteth asked.   
“Because she consistently delivered the best work with minimal effort. Isn’t that what the world is about?” Manuela countered Seteth’s confusion, as he gave his selection of jewels to Anna. “Plus she gave me a bottle of wine at the end of the year and that act of kindness helped a lot too.”

“That’ll be 7000 gold!” Anna said, assuming her signature pose to lessen the blow. Manuela stepped forward, but Seteth stopped her.   
“Look, you say these are hand-selected by the Goneril Artisan Academy right?” he said to the saleswoman.   
“Yup, worth every penny!” Anna retored. Seteth smiled. All according to keikaku.  
“But these are handpicked by students of an academy that only exists for three years maximum. Having a good eye for material takes years to master, as any merchant knows.” Seteth continued.   
“Sure, bu-“ Anna tried to retort, but Seteth interrupted her.   
“And even then, if they have learned the basics in that time, which I’m sure they have, knowing Hilda, they probably use the best materials for their own project.”   
Anna blinked.   
“Which means” Seteth finished his plea. “You’re selling second-rate ware for full price. Admireable marketing.” Seteth beamed. “But c’mon, we’re friends right?” he ended with a full-on smirk.   
Anna conceded. “Fine. 5000 gold and it’s yours.”   
“4000.” Seteth bartered.   
“Nuhuh, some of that’s stuff is from Brigid. Queen Petra herself selected that one.” Anna pointed at the red jewel in Seteth’s hand.   
Seteth sighed and reached in his pocket.   
“Petra doesn’t like red.” Manuela suddenly spoke up.   
“Excuse me?” Anna said.   
“She told me. Reminds her of blood.” Manuela continued.   
Anna sighed. “4000 gold seems like a good deal then.” she said as Seteth handed over the gold. “Thanks for your patronage!” Anna said, handing over the craft supplies to Seteth.

“You were sharp there priest-boy!” Manuela teased Seteth with his hard-barter with the veteran merchant.   
“I’ve been on this earth for longer than today Manuela. I know how haggling works.” Seteth calmly replied to Casagranda’s teasing.  
“I know, running Garreg Mach probably requires dealing with merchants everyday.” Manuela said, sighing as she realized her teasing didn’t get to Seteth. “But the way you ripped her to shreds was a sight to see.” she chuckled.  
Seteth chuckled along. “As you can see, organizational skills and classic logic can go a long way in helping with street smarts. My years on this earth helped me shape my reasoning.” Seteth preached to impress the woman that invented street-smarts, tapping his head to signify his intelligent moves.  
“And yet you choked at the end. That’s where the real pros come in.” Manuela bragged as she looked at her nails.   
Seteth rolled his eyes at the obvious jab, but poked back regardless. “Right, I didn’t know you knew Petra that well.” he remarked.

“Ah, books schmooks. It’s all about the bluff. And how old you may be, the royal recommendation trick is older. Your legal eagle tactic was too nice for foul play.” Manuela poked him playfully. “But I’m not too shabby to...tell a truth from a different timepoint in the cosmos.” she said as she bit her teeth and giggled.

Seteth frowned. “In my defense, Cyril has been in charge of daily affairs of the monastery for a good six years now. All I am is a bit rusty. As soon as there was a semblance of a monastery, Cyril was taking the lead in rebuilding it. He might as well be my boss at this point.” he remarked off-hand, before realizing the truth to that statement. “I need to get out more.” he sighed.  
“I wonder how he’s doing. I feel guilty for sending him to Carreer Day.” Seteth sighed.  
“Yeah these children are the worst.” Manuela slapped his shoulder. “Kidding, kidding.” she said, as they walked over the market.

Manuela put her hand on Seteth’s shoulder. “I’m not all-that either anymore. When I was twenty I could perform a highly technical routine eight times a week. Ten years later...” she noted.   
Seteth coughed.   
Nevertheless, she persisted. “Okay fine, fifteen years later. Rounding down there.” she explained. Seteth coughed once again.   
“Gee Seteth, you should have that cold checked out, you don’t want to infect my old body that’s already one leg in the grave.” Manuela grumped. “Anyway, my point was is that this wrinkly old wench sees a snack stand over there.” she pointed across the market.   
“Manuela that’s the clothing stand.” Seteth said. “I know, but in that dress over there I’m the biggest snack on the market.” Manuela said as she slapped her tighs. 

“I suggest we actually nourish our bodies. That market over there has delicious meat.” Seteth said as he pointed to a stand close to them.   
“Dang right it does.” Manuela said as she winked at the man selling his wear. Seteth couldn’t keep up with Manuela, only follow her to her next destination.  
“I want your meat and I want it now.” Manuela walked up to the stand, slamming her hands down on the counter.   
“That’ll be 5000 gol-“ the man said with a smile.   
Manuela didn’t listen. She grabbed the Duscur fox meat from the stand and pushed it in Seteth’s hand, taking two skewers for herself as she rolled the required gold over the counter. Then, she took a flask from her coat and took a swig, while chowing away at her meat. Another swig, another chow. She slowly started crying. “This snack’s delicious.” she growled, a single tear rolling over her cheek.

Seteth took her by the hand and gently put away the flask. Then, he lead her by the hand, away from the market. Manuela protested, obviously, but Seteth slowly and surely dragged her away from the masses to the fountain square on the east of town. Manuela slowly sat down on the fountain edge, patting the fountain to gesture to Seteth to sit down as well. Seteth happily complied, as Manuela nodded while wiping away a tear with the meat-stained napkin. 

A few children were playing on the square, acting out an old knight’s tale. Manuela smiled. “I’m sorry I acted up out there. I’m just...I’m not used to life as it is nowadays.” she sighed. “Can you keep a secret, Seteth?” Manuela asked to the man next to her.   
“I’d like to think I can.” Seteth smiled, looking at the St. Cichol’s Cathedral in front of them.

Manuela sighed. “I’m not as young as I claim to be Seteth. I’m.” Manuela took a deep breath. “Nearing fourty.” she said, her posture sinking as if she just threw up.   
Seteth declined to comment on the accuracy of that claim. “Are you concerned about your mortality?” Seteth asked her, knowing full well that if she said yes, the eternal saint had nothing of value to say to her.  
“Seteth, you shiriveled grape, what kind of question is that?” she yelled. She reached for her flask, but nodded to herself and continued talking, this time more solemnly, while chewing through the Duscur fox.

“No, I don’t fear death. The river of the underworld would be lucky to have me bathe in it. I’m just.. so far away from when I was like them.” Manuela pointed at the children playing.  
“I don’t believe that I get closer to death for each day that I live. The war’s shown that death is around us, not ahead of us. But each new moon, I feel like I drift away from myself. My beauty, my talent, my chance at love.”  
That last one struck another painful chord for the diva.  
“I feel like my life’s peak is behind me and I’m moving away from my true self. And every time I look around, that diva, that past me? She’s fading and as I look back, I forget what I’m moving towards. All I know is that I’m brushing past death’s legs with every step. I’m afraid my purpose in this world has been depleted and my time is now spent waiting for tomorrow to be this another version of the same morning again. I’m no longer the Divine Songstress that I am famous for. That diva and I, they’re not the same person anymore. That dazzling songstress is slowly leaving me behind and all I can do is look back at her as she disappears into the hell she came from.”

Seteth sighed as he took another bite of the meat. “I get it.” he said, surprised at his capability to relate to mortality’s woes. “You know how people call me, Manuela?” he said with a heavy voice.  
“Pickle Rick? Seteth honey that’s not exactly this conversation’s tone.” Manuela smiled as she closed her eyes to quell the tears, then took another chomp of her meat.  
“That wasn’t the...how do you even kn-...it was you wasn’t...no no no.” Seteth tried to regain himself. “What I was aiming was my title as ‘Heir of Purpose’. I am a deeply devoted person. Not just to the goddess, but to others as well. My goal in life was to be a heir, to guard others and follow their legacy when they would escape my guard. Each day, I protected my wife and after that I protected Rhea. They were my purpose. To keep them safe was my goal. But...when my wife died...and later Rhea died...I found that I couldn’t find the strength needed to continue that path. I failed in protecting them, it wouldn’t be right for me to carry on. Not their legacy nor mine. After Rhea died I couldn’t be an heir, much less one with purpose. With my last composure I could coerce Byleth into the position of archbishop, knowing that I could not find the power in myself to take up that mantle and be Rhea’s heir. Even Saint Cethleann’s wish for peace I could not uphold. After that, I could not find my purpose in this world. Caring for Flayn was all I lived for. That love sustained me. But any grander sense of my work in this world was gone. I became a recluse in my home with no purpose but to see through to the next day. Waiting for tomorrow to be this morning again.” Seteth sighed.

“Did it change? Did you ever find your purpose?” Manuela asked sincerely.

“I did.”

“How?”

“Someone took me by my hand and showed me the joys in living. Showed the joy in this world’s art. Surprised me in ways I couldn’t imagine. She was there and she didn’t need protecting and instead showed me my life isn’t a duty, it’s an experience. She put herself first and made me follow. But instead of following in duty, I followed in joy. She taught me how to live with my guard down. I found it selfish at first, but it’s good. To live life because you know how much better life is with her, instead of worrying how much worse it is without her.” Seteth said.

“Flayn’s pretty clever.” Manuela smiled. “You’re lucky to have her. She’s your purpose Seteth. I see it in your eyes. You don’t want to live with anyone else. The woman you’re talking about is.”

“You.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re my purpose Manuela. I’ve been in love with you for years. Life with you is dazzling. Whatever room you enter has flair and joie de vivre. It doesn’t matter whenever that’s an opera, a classroom or a dining hall. Your presence turns any room into a mesmerizing piece of art. I want you to take my hand and let me dance through your life. In all the years on this earth, I’ve never seen it the way you do.” Seteth said as he gripped her right hand.

“Seteth. I never knew...All of these years I never knew...we’ve known eachother for so many years...and yet I never knew...” Manuela buried her hands in her face.

“Sometimes li-“ Seteth smiled.

“How dare you.” Manuela gritted her teeth, causing Seteth to back off. “How dare you make me wait? We’ve known eachother since I was thirty-for-the-second-time, Seteth. All this time you’ve let me think that your ideal woman was everything I’m not, that I was your employee..” Manuela said, tears fully welling over her rose red cheeks. “If your life was so wonderful with me in it, it would’ve been nice for you to let me in on the fun.” Manuela cried.  
“There’s still time, my love.” Seteth said as he kissed Manuela’s hand.  
“Especially if it’s time spent with you. I love you.” Manuela said as she kissed Seteth.

“A little bird told me there’s a wonderful restaurant in this town. I owe it to you to at least take you there. As a date.” Seteth took Manuela’s hand and lifted her up.  
“But I just ate all this meat. Who planned this trip?” Manuela wondered to herself as she chuckled nervously.

Both gave a knowing nod and an eye-roll.  
“Ingrid.” they said in unison.

Back at the monastery, Ingrid decided to help Flayn finish her art piece. “Hey, can you pass me the glue?” Ingrid asked.   
“I’m here.” Cyril said, before realizing the joke didn’t land. “Get it, because, you only say ‘you’re glue’ when I insult you? Ah drats, that could’ve been more clever.” Cyril slapped his thigh in frustration. “How’s Manuela doing you think?” Cyril tried to poke the bear.   
Ingrid smugly replied while cutting a fish out of paper. “Oh these suckers are falling in love right now, aren’t they Flayn?”  
Flayn chuckled. “Of course they are, all they needed was to get a room. Nice plan of you to fake that trip to Gideon.” Flayn smiled.  
“Anything for Seteth.” Ingrid said. “That man needed a bone.” she said in a smug cackle.  
Flayn looked at her confused. What was this boning she spoke of? Ingrid soon realized her mistake and corrected herself. “I threw him a bone. You know, like a dog?” she said, which quickly cleared the confusion from Flayn’s face. 

Cyril watched the scene in front of him unfold in shock. “What do you mean you faked the trip? Where are they? Please don’t tell me you dragged them to your lair to suck the blood out of them.” he said in a mix of shock and sharpness.  
“Well, I can’t take full credit. Casagranda’s she-devil pupil over here thought of most of this. I merely played my part and made up a festival in Gideon. Sent them to your brother’s inn, picked a nice restaurant..” Ingrid leaned back in her chair. “Mama knows her meat-cutes.” Ingrid said with her mouth full of Gronder meat. 

“But you planned this trip for yourself. It’s only that Seteth surprised you with Carreer Day that changed the plan.” Cyril remained skeptical. Flayn bounced up and down in her chair in delight.  
“And you bought that ruse too. Classic Chamberlain. All bark, no bite.” Ingrid continued. “I knew about Carreer Day.” she said.   
Flayn continued. “Dad would never take a vacation on his own account and he’d say no to a weekend with Manuela. He would freeze up and shut down. The old man’s hopeless.” she said with a sigh.

“But it was me who suggested that Seteth would take Manuela instead of you.” Cyril felt used.  
“Yeah, luckily you’re so predictable you didn’t need to be in the loop for us to manipulate you.” Ingrid twirled her skewer. “I knew your miserable soul only keeps itself in motion to screw me over.” Ingrid continued. “So of course if I pretended to want a get-away, your little rat brain would hand us the rest of our plan on a silver platter.” Ingrid sighed. 

“I can’t believe you pulled poor little Flayn into your maniacal overbearing.” Cyril huffed.  
“The child’s been raised by Manuela for the last three years. She came up with this herself. She’s a weird kid, but she’s got her heart in the right place. I think Miss Casagranda’s tutoring made her grow into the sorceress she is today.”  
“And I thought your eyes were the only source of magic.” Cyril said, frustrated that his wit once again failed him. “Because they look like the...crest stones in...you know.. the beasts.” he tried to finish his train of thought. “Gah!” he sneered.  
“Woooow you are really off your game today!” Ingrid said. “I hope you don’t take it personally, you were just..really predictable.” she sighed. “But that doesn’t explain the flubbing. I’ve won before.” she got closer to Cyril.  
“Ooooh. This is about Khalid right?” she said as she chowed down the last peace of meat from her skewer. “Yeah I can’t stand that kid either, thinking he’s right with that whole speech. What was that about?” she asked herself.  
“What? Sad that Seteth doesn’t like you?” Cyril tried to win one last time. “Cause who cares if he doesn’t. I’ve seen him at his low points. He’s an old blubbering fish salad.” he said with resounding honesty. “No offense Flayn.” he said, as Flayn nodded. Cyril got red.   
“If your life was a knight’s tale, your romantic prospects could look brighter than him. Someone who respects you as an equal and would follow you with great devotion. Someone like me.” Cyril ended his rants, biting his tongue at the last words.  
“I admire you Ingrid. I admire your scrappiness, your dedication and the way you have soy sauce on your face right now. I’d hate to see that potential wasted on someone who doesn’t like you back.”

Ingrid was shocked at the confession of the chamberlain. “You’re right Cyril. I deserve a knight’s tale. I deserve someone to wake up for and I deserve someone who understands me. And...I believe you are that person.” she said as the two engaged in a kiss.

Flayn started chuckling, eventually erupting in a full-on cackle. “I cannot believe my little gambit payed off.” she said with a divine smirk on her face.   
Both Ingrid and Cyril looked at her in shock. “Manuela made her too powerful.” they said in unison.

Manuela and Seteth came back to the inn and crashed on the bed as they kissed eachother. “I can’t believe Ingrid was right.” Ashe said, who saw them came in through the reception hall.   
“I knew it would happen.” Yuri sipped his tea as he received ten bucks from a begrudged Ashe. 

“So Khalid..” Cyril asked.   
“Is my friend. Yes.” Flayn chuckled in delight.   
“And you told him what you wanted him to say?” Ingrid continued Cyril’s train of thought.   
Flayn smiled. “In hindsight, that precaution was not neccesary. I thought it would be too obvious if it was me asking the questions.” Flayn said. “I knew your emotions could only be expressed in bitterness, Cyril, so I asked Khalid to be as annoying as possible. And I knew neither of you would ever express your emotions in front of Seteth so..”

“You made me organize a trip for him, thinking it was a ruse for him instead of me.” Ingrid said, baffled by the extent to which Flayn read her.  
“Actually, that was also unneeded. I figured Cyril would confess once you showed you would be a reliable partner-in-crime and not afraid to be smarter than you seem.”

“But how did you know that I liked Ingrid, troll hair and all?” Cyril asked.   
“Yeah, and how would you know that I would even organize such a trip for Seteth? And you know...be smarter than I seem?” Ingrid followed up with endless confusion.   
“Because when you live together for so long, you know what the other needs before they even say it. You form a bond.” Flayn said as she swallowed a fish whole. “Do you want to watch for part two of my plan?” she said as she excitedly opened the door.

Manuela and Seteth came in. “Hello Father, Manuela, what brings you here? You are here earlier than predicted.” she said with her usual innocent demeanor.   
Seteth smiled proudly as Manuela showed Flayn the ring on her finger. “I think you can call me Mother.” she said, shedding a tear as she hugged her daughter.   
Flayn smiled and held in a tear. “I think I will.” she said.

Manuela - Divine Songstress and Seteth - Heir of Purpose  
Manuela and Seteth danced through life, spreading joy and care to the people around them. Eventually, they married in St. Cichol’s Cathedral and exchanged their vows at the fountain where they first confessed their love. Manuela’s flair continued to inspire Seteth, and Seteth’s love made her shine brighter than ever before. With their newfound time as a wedded couple, they further produced Seteth’s fables, adapting them to stage. The fable about a group of human street cats became a smash hit in Fódlan and its songs about belonging and arias about times long gone by are still sung by couples across the continent

Cyril - Limitless Potential and Ingrid - Stalwart Knight  
With Seteth finding his passion outside of Garreg Mach, Cyril officially took over all duties pertaining to the monastery as principal-cardinal. His honesty and quick wit made him beloved will all the students and clergy and made many changes to make Garreg Mach more accessible to the commonfolk. Under his watchful eye, every branch of Garreg Mach thrived and became the center of the continent. He didn’t do all of this alone. With Ingrid leading the Knights of Seiros, Cyril learned to trust his colleagues and his wife ran the tightest ship Fódlan had ever seen.  
Ashe - Arrow of Justice and Yuri - Underground Lord  
Ashe and Yuri’s inn became Fódlan’s humanitarian center, with many relief efforts being concentrated in Gideon. While they had no political power of themselves, their noble guests were happy to oblige to their requests for funding, which led to more opportunities for the unfortunate. Curiously, whenever a new Mockingbird inn opened in Fódlan, the amount of orphanages and humanitary organizations in that area increased as well.

Byleth - Wandering Flame  
Seteth apologized for pressuring Byleth into the position of archbishop and leader of Fódlan. After accepting his apology, Byleth soon announced their abdication and together with their right-hand man Alois, disappeared from the public eye. Villagers report the two were spotted fishing in Remire Village for the rest of their days.

Flayn - Slumbering Princess  
Flayn filled the vacancy Byleth left and became archbishop and supreme leader of United Fódlan. Combining her divine experience with Manuela’s sharpness, her time in the highest position made Fódlan thrive like it has never thrived before. Her wisdom knew no boundaries, to the point where people say she was the goddess herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This story idea has taken many twists and turns in my mind and I hope I made the right decisions. I’ve never written for this ship before, but I am a big fan of their dynamics and I hope I could push in everything I wanted to mention. 
> 
> Thanks to Ethereally for inspiring me (and definitely go check out their YuriAshe fic, “the light behind your eyes”) and thanks to my followers on Twitter for not unfollowing me while I lost my mind about story structure. If you want to follow me there, you can at @Daisy4Smash. If you want to talk more about this fic, the pairing, or the reasons why Flayn will take over the world, be sure to shoot me a message there or leave a comment here.


End file.
